


Living With a Princess

by Louiswearingpantiesforharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Louis in Panties, Louis is a princess, M/M, harry plays hockey, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiswearingpantiesforharry/pseuds/Louiswearingpantiesforharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the prince well princess as he prefers, of England he has been waiting his whole life to take his spot on the thrown but before he can he is taken into hiding after he was almost killed at his practice ceremony. Now in a new town living a new life he meets Harry Styles, the nephew of the man who had saved him. Louis just can't help but fall a little in love..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is harrysbabylouis.tumblr.com

A week. A week is how long he's been away from his country. Louis looked out the window in his new home of America, a place he has never been with people he has never met. Taking in the sight of all the landscape around them, he noticed it seemed like a peaceful place. Louis looked towards Steve Styles, the man who saved him and the only one he truly trusts after the attack. The one day he will never forget. The way his mother screamed when the different men came swarming into their home. The way she reached for him and his sisters but not before they were all split apart. When his mother yelled for Louis to, he ran until he was stopped by Steve- the secret agent searching for Louis in the huge house. Louis shook his head quickly trying to forget the memory and not ready to deal with the pain of being away from his family and instead in a strange place with people he didn't know. It scared him. He wondered if people would like him or not. He snapped out of his thoughts when the car came to a stop in front of a nice looking house- nothing like his old home but he supposed it would do.

Steve smiled softly, turning to look at Louis. "This is where you will be staying, it's my house."

Louis nodded slowly, "Is it only you?"

Steve shook his head in answer. "No, it's me and my nephew Harry." He opened his door and stepped out. "You'll get to meet him soon." He walked to Louis' side, opening the door and helping him out.

Louis stepped out carefully, clutching the small bag he had which held some of his things, "Your home is lovely," he commented.

Steve smiled. "Well, thank you." He led Louis into the house. "You'll be sharing Harry's room with him," the man explained while opening the door. Louis followed and saw the room he would be staying in for who knows how long. "Well here's the room.. You can have the bed." Steve began picking up some of the clothes laying around, trying to tidy up the room for Louis. He didn't want the royal princess sleeping in an untidy room after all.

Louis stepped further into the room, looking around. "Is that okay with Harry?"

Steve nodded, "Of course, don't worry about that. Why don't you get some rest? Harry should be home soon." He knew Louis was tired from the senseless trip, so he indicated to the bed letting Louis know it was okay to sleep.

Louis sat down elegantly, fixing his dress after crossing his legs, "Okay, thank you." He smiled.

Steve nodded, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, just make yourself comfortable." And then he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Louis set down his small bag and looked around at all the pictures and posters, laying back on the bed. He shifted around, trying to get comfortable. Once comfortable, he adjusted the hem of his dress drifting off to sleep. 

Outside, Harry got out of his black Jeep, grabbing his backpack and hockey bag, and walked towards the house. He smiled a little at the way the small flowers were smashed from his uncles driving, but really he was just glad his uncle was finally home after being away for so long. Harry stepped inside, closing the door behind him. "Uncle Steve?" He called out, admiring his surroundings.

Steve peaked his head of the kitchen. "In here!" He called with a smile for his nephew, glad to see him after being away.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat on the bar stool. "So what's the important news you had to tell me?"

Steve set down the plate that he had in his hands. "We have a guest staying with us for a while."

Harry raised his eyebrows in question. "A guest? Let me take a guess, you had to bring home a spoiled brat of a princess?"

Steve frowned. "Harry, they aren't spoiled brats. But yes, I bought one home. He will be staying with us until it's safe for him to go back."

Harry shot his uncle a look. "He? Aren't princesses girls?"

Steve nodded his voice stern as he spoke, "Louis is a princess. He likes girl stuff so you better be nice to him Harry."

Harry sighed getting up slowly from the softly cushioned bar stool and stumbling a little over his clumsy feet. All he wanted to do was relax after a long day at school but now he had to deal with a snobby spoiled brat. "Fine. What room is he staying in?"

Steve muttered out, "Yours. I figured he could have the bed and you can sleep on the pull out."

Harry groaned in anger, "What?! That's my room! Can't he stay somewhere else? Like the guest room? Why does it have to be my room Uncle Steve? That's not fair!" He exclaimed in anger.

Steve shook his head tiredly. He had a long week and didn't want to deal with one of Harry's fits tonight. "You know that the guest room doesn't have a bed, so he's staying with you and you're going to be nice." 

Harry grabbed his bag that was perched on the counter, his steps heavy with anger at the fact he would have to share his room with a snobby, spoiled brat. In his room, he saw who he suspected was Louis laying on his bed sound asleep. He sighed heavily, dropping his school bag on the floor by the couch while looking at Louis' petite form. 'He's beautiful,' Harry thought while watching the boy sleep. Shaking his head at the thoughts, he pulled a beanie on his head before leaving the room. Outside, he stuffed his cold hands into the pocket of his jeans and hopped down the stairs where he then sat at the very edge of the dock, dangling his feet above the water moving in small waves caused by the wind. He loved fall when the leaves changed and fell from the trees. When it wasn't too hot nor too cold- just the right temperature to sit outside. Leaning his head back while bracing his hands on the wooden dock, he watched the birds fly around and let his mind wander back to the boy sleeping in his bed. 'Beautiful, probably the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. The peaceful look on his face as he slept, the way the bed looked too big for his petite frame.' Sighing softly, he couldn't help but think of that boy even though he didn't want to. Harry had known for a while that he was gay, but had yet to be with a guy. A voice inside his head was telling him that he wouldn't mind his first boyfriend being Louis. Snapping out of his thoughts when he heard his uncle calling for him, Harry got up and jogged the small distance of the dock to the house.

 

An hour or two later, Louis slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes opening them to who he thought was probably Harry sitting on the couch and looking at the television. "Um, hi," Louis whispered, voice slightly raspy but still high pitched, barely getting the curly haired boys attention.

Harry paused his video game once be heard Louis' angelic voice, and looked towards Louis. "Hey." Harry kept a straight face.

Louis sat up, fixing his dress to cover himself better. "I'm Louis. You must be Harry? Your uncle told me about you." He stated, being polite.

Harry nodded slowly, acting like he couldn't care less. "Cool." Turning his head back to the television, he restarted the game.

Louis frowned, a little surprised Harry was kinda ignoring him. "Um, what are you doing?" Louis looked at the television curiously.

Harry sighed, annoyed, and paused the game again. "I'm playing a video game, what does it look like?"

Louis blushed in embarrassment, looking down at his hands. Voice quiet, he muttered, "Oh. Um, sorry."

Harry watched Louis, thinking the small boy looked cute when he blushed. But shaking the thoughts from his head, he went back to playing his video game.

Louis got up from the bed gracefully and looked around. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked quietly, sounding nervous.

Harry didn't bother looking away from his game, but mumbled, "Right across the hall."

Louis grabbed his small bag, clutching it tightly, and left the room. Going straight into the bathroom, Louis closed the door and leaned against the wall. 'He hates me,' he thought looking at his reflection in the mirror. Sighing, he washed his hands and cleaned his face before leaving the restroom, running into Steve, and almost falling down. "I'm so sorry!" he stammered.

Steve chuckled softly, helping to steady Louis. "It's okay, Louis. I was just coming up to tell you and Harry dinners ready." 

Louis nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll umm, tell Harry for you." His voice quiet, but gave Steve a small smile.

Steve smiled back with a small nod, "Thanks. Just come on down after you tell him." He left, going back down the stairs and straight to the kitchen.

Louis opened the door slowly to Harry's room, his voice quiet, trying not to bug Harry. "Um Harry, your uncle said to tell you that dinner is ready." 

Harry paused his game and stood up from the couch setting the control down, "Okay." He walked past Louis, lightly bumping his shoulder against Louis' before going down stairs to the kitchen.

 

Louis stumbled slightly, rubbing his shoulder from where Harry had bumped him before. Sitting across from Harry at the kitchen table, he watched Harry and Steve eat.

Steve looked at Louis with a soft expression and moves the pizza box closer to him so the petite boy could reach easier. "Go ahead and eat, Louis."

Louis looked at the pizza box curiously. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is this?"

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You've never had pizza? What do spoiled princesses eat?" His voice sounded slightly rude and teasing.

Louis shook his head, blushing at Harry's words and looking down.

Steve gave Harry a stern 'be nice' look, before grabbing Louis' plate and serving him a slice. "Try it."

Louis took the plate, setting it carefully on the table, and bite a small piece, remembering his manners while he ate.

Harry watched, asking curiously, "How could you have never had pizza before?" 

Louis swallowed his food before answering, "I don't know mum always made me and my sisters eat healthy." He took another bite, chewed, and swallowed completely before he continuing, "This is actually really good."

Steve grinned and wiped his hands on a napkin beside his plate. "So, Harry, if you would be kind enough to let Louis borrow some clothes to sleep in and then I was thinking tomorrow you can take him to the mall to get some clothes."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and slight annoyance. "Why do I have to take him?" He exclaimed before continuing, "Why don't you take him? The brats your responsibility!" Taking a spoiled princess shopping wasn't Harry's responsibility.

Steve frowned at Harry's words. "Harry Edward Styles, do not speak like that! You will take Louis and you will be nice unless you want to be grounded." His voice was stern.

Harry glared across the table at Louis, who blushed when he caught his eye. "Fine." Getting up from the kitchen chair angrily, he walked back upstairs mumbling curses under his breath and slammed the door to his room after entering.

Steve looked at Louis apologetically. "I'm sorry about that Louis. He means well I promise."

Louis elegantly stood from his seat and kept his head down, softly asking, "Thank you for dinner and letting me stay here. If it's alright with you, may I take a shower?" He could pretend Harry's words didn't hurt him.

Steve nodded, understanding that Louis didn't want to talk about it, "Of course. You know where the bathroom's at. And it's no problem, Louis, we're happy to have you." 

He gave Steve a small smile before going back up the stairs quietly heading into the bathroom closing the door behind himself. He slowly undressed, starting the water so it was just right he stepped in and allowed the warmth and steam clear the thoughts from his mind. Relaxing. 

 

Harry looked through his closet for something Louis could wear. A part of him wanted to see the petite boy in his clothes, hoping they would be too big, while the other half was still pissed Louis had to stay with them in the first place. Throwing the white cream jumper and a pair of baggy sweats onto the bed, he slumped down onto the couch tiredly, already changed for the night in a pair of sweats but shirtless. He glanced at the picture of his mum and sister he kept in his room, wishing they were here to help him during this confusing time. He laid down. After shifting a little to get more comfortable, he closed his eyes and remembered the last time he got to see them. It was a few months after his tenth birthday when he was living in Holmes Chapel. His mum, Anne, and older sister, Gemma, had went out shopping for groceries while Harry stayed at home with his friends. They had played football outside while they waited for his mum to return, but she never did. Later that evening a police man came to the house saying he had to take Harry to the hospital, so Harry followed the man. There, he learned the tragic news his Mum and sister were gone- hit by a drunk driver on their way home. He remembered crying in the waiting room while the police called his uncle Steve. After a year, Steve and Harry had to move to a small town in California because of Steve's job. People could easily tell Harry was from England with his Cheshire accent, and that made it hard for him to fit in at the beginning. But now, eight years later, he still had only a few friends. Niall Horan, an Irish lad he meant a year after moving here, and a Bradford boy Zayn Malik who he met two years ago were the only ones he truly trusted. The door opened, bring Harry back to reality, and he turned his head to find Louis covered in a towel, blushing. "Uh, do you have clothes for me?" Louis asked quietly.

Harry licked his lips, taking in Louis' appearance. The soft pink of his cheeks, the towel covering his body from his neck down to his knees, the small water drops on his tan skin. Harry answered, voice lower with arousal, "Uh yeah, on the bed." He pointed to the jumper and sweats laying on the blue bed sheets.

Louis blushed deepened from Harry's gazing and his voice. He gracefully walked to the bed and grabbed the clothes. "Thank you," He whispered, biting his lip because he didn't know if he should go back to the bathroom or change in the room with Harry there.

Sensing Louis' discomfort, Harry stood up and walked past Louis to the door. "I'm gunna get some water." He turned his head to look at Louis,"Would you like any?" 

Louis nodded slowly, answering with a voice barely above a whisper, "Yes please."

Harry gave a slight nod before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly behind himself. In the kitchen, he grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and put a little ice from the freezer in each before filling the glasses with cold water. Harry took a sip before he went back up to try to calm himself down a little.

Louis had dried himself off carefully, making sure his hair and body were completely dry. He slid the soft cream jumper on, smiling at how big it is- the bottom reached his knees and the sleeves passed his hands. He slipped the black sweats on without panties since he didn't have any clean. Louis held onto the sweats, not knowing how to fix the way they engulfed his entire bottom half. Harry walked back into the room, opening the door carefully. "Are you decent?" He asked, tone slightly playful.  
Louis giggled softly, looking up at Harry who still stood by the door. "Yes I'm dressed." 

Harry walked in, breath catching in his throat at how adorable Louis looked drowning in his clothes. "I, uh, got you some water," he stuttered out, carefully handing him the glass.

Louis smiled thankfully and grabbed the glass, still holding the sweats to keep them up while he took a dainty drink. "Thank you for the clothes." 

Harry nodded slowly, still distracted by how hot Louis looked. "No problem, they, um, they look good on you." Harry blushed lightly, cursing himself in his head for blushing. He was the school bad boy yet he's standing here blushing like a little school girl.

Louis blushed as well and looked down at the cup in his hands. "Thank you." He noticed some drawings on Harry's body that he hadn't seen before. "Harry, what are those black drawings on you?" he asked, moving a little closer to look. 

Harry looked down at his chest. "My tattoos?" Harry raised his eyebrows raising in question.

 

Louis looked up at Harry with eyes full of curiosity. "Tattoos?" he questioned.

Harry smiled, slightly amused at Louis' curiosity. "Yeah they're called tattoos. I have a friend who does them for me."

Louis nodded slowly, "How does your friend do them?"

"Well first I show him a drawing or sketch of what I want and then he stencils it on me. Then he takes the tattoo gun, puts the right ink in, and he starts drawing them on me, and I'll have them forever."

Louis looked at all the different tattoos. "Do they have meaning?" he asked, lightly touching the swallow bird on Harry's bare chest.

Harry gulped softly at Louis' touch. "Yeah they all do. Maybe one day I'll tell you, but we should really get some sleep if I have to take the royal highness shopping." His voice was now teasing.

Louis blushed, dropping his hand. "Right, I'm sorry if you don't want to. I don't mean to bug you." The guilt was evident in his voice.

Harry's eyes widened at Louis tone, instantly feeling bad. "No, shit, Louis that's not what I meant," he tried to reassure him.

Louis set the glass on the bed side table, not meeting Harry's eyes. "No, it's fine." He climbed onto the bed, grabbing the blue comforter pulling it over himself.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, upset with himself. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Sighing softly, he reached over and turned the light off. "Goodnight Louis." Harry walked back to the couch that he had already set up a makeshift bed on, and he laid down, on it shifting to get comfortable before pulling the blanket over himself. 

Louis peaked out at Harry. "Goodnight, Harry," he whispered, shifting a little to get comfortable. He's not used to sleeping somewhere other than his own home. 

Harry closed his eyes after he got comfortable. "Goodnight, Louis," He whispered back, easily falling asleep even though he knew he would be hurting later from the lumpy couch.

Louis pulled the blanket tighter around himself, listening to Harry's soft snores and trying to sleep, but he was scared sleeping in a strange place and knowing his family was so far away. A man wanted him dead. How could he sleep!? Looking over at Harry's sleeping form, only able to see his face slightly from the moonlight peeking in, he noticed the way Harry had a small smile on his face while he slept, and the way his cheeks puffed out slightly with every breath. Letting out a long breath, he turned on his other side away from Harry. He was exhausted, but his brain wouldn't turn off. He kept thinking of his sisters and his mum. Sighing softly, he buried his face in the pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut finally fell asleep after what seemed like an eternity. 

 

Harry woke up the next day rubbing sleep from his eyes. Licking his lips, he looked over seeing Louis sitting on the bed looking through a book Harry recognized as his psychology one. "Morning..." He mumbled sitting up and stretching his aching back.

Louis closed the book, looking up startled, and pushed it away. "Morning," he squeaked out.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It's fine if you look at the book." He stood from the uncomfortable couch, his back popping a little.

Louis winced at the sound. "Does your back hurt?" he asked worriedly. "You can have your bed back and I can sleep on the couch." Louis got up quickly, forgetting he was only wearing Harry's shirt because he had kicked off his sweats sometime during the night.

Harry's eyes widened in shock at Louis' thick, golden thighs on display. He wanted to bury himself between them and eat Louis out until he was a whimpering mess so badly. "Uhh, it's fine." Harry licked his lips and Louis blushed brightly, realizing why Harry was staring. He quickly grabbed the blanket to cover himself. "I'm, umm, gunna get the sweats back on," He stuttered out.

Harry cleared his throat. "Oh, uh, right." He covered his eyes to give Louis privacy. "Go ahead."

Louis pulled on the sweats quickly, holding them up once again so they couldn't fall. "You can, um, you can look now." He whispered, still blushing.

Harry uncovered his eyes "Right. So my uncles working right now and I'm taking you shopping, so are you hungry before we go?"

Louis nodded softly. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry." 

Harry grabbed a shirt he had laying on the floor. "I'll make some breakfast. Umm, there's clothes and stuff in the closet if you wanna try to find something to wear. They'll probably be big on you though." Harry headed to the door.

Louis gave him a small smile. "Okay. Thanks, Harry." Louis walked to the closet and Harry grinned. "No problem." He made his way slowly downstairs, still trying to calm down from seeing Louis somewhat naked. He got out eggs and a pan, turning the stove on and starting to whistle while he cooked.

Louis looked through Harry's closet trying to find something to wear. He chose a red plaid shirt, then grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and hoped they would fit. He set the clothes down on the bed before stripping and setting the used clothes on the bed- after folding them of course. He spotted his clothes that he had worn when he first got there, noticing they had been washed. He grabbed his pair of panties, and slipped them on. Looking between his own clothes and Harry's, he put his own clothes down and slipped on Harry's instead. The jeans were long enough that he had to fold them so they fit better, and the shirt was too big as well, but would do. He buttoned the shirt and checked himself out in the mirror. Louis smiled, liking the way he looked in Harry's clothes. He skipped to the door, opening it and walking downstairs to find Harry in the kitchen, whistling as he cooked. "Hey, need any help?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

Harry stopped his whistling and looked at Louis, throat going dry at how beautiful Louis looked in his clothes. Somehow they made Louis look even tinier. "Uh, no, I got it." Harry said after clearing his throat and finding his voice again.

Louis nodded and hopped onto the bar stool near Harry, his tiny feet dangling from the chair as he was too short to touch the ground. "Okay, if you're sure." He didn't notice the way Harry was staring at him.

Harry, however, licked his lips from the sheer want to just kiss Louis and ruin him right there on the kitchen counter. With a deep breath to try and calm down- he wasn't gunna have a bulge in his pants at this time in the morning-, he finished cooking and made up two plates. "Here you go," he said, setting one down in front of Louis full of bacon, eggs, toast, and potatoes.

Louis smiled. "Thank you, it looks yummy." He wiggled in his seat to get more comfortable. "Umm, can I have a fork?" He asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh, um, yeah." Turning, he opened one of the drawers to grab a fork, which he handed to the petite beauty. "There you go." 

Louis smiled, taking it. "Thank you." He began eating, a small moan escaped his lips. "This is so good!" He said, swallowing. 

Harry bite back his groan at hearing the sinful moans leave Louis pink lips. "Thanks," he choked out, looking down and eating from his own small plate. 

Louis ate quietly, only making small noises while he enjoyed the food. He licked his pink lips after finishing it all. "Thank you Harry it was amazing!" Louis praised.

Harry smiled, finishing his own food hoping his boner wasn't too noticeable. "No problem Louis, glad you liked it." He carefully grabbed Louis' plate and then his own, turning to the sink where he put the dishes in. "Alright, let's go buy you some clothes." 

Harry wiped his hands on his own jeans before turning back to Louis, who smiled happily and hoped off the bar stool, landing perfectly. "Okay!" His voice was filled with joy.

Harry grabbed his keys and wallet from where he had them on the counter. "Before we go though you need shoes Lou." 

Louis looked down at his own bare feet. "Oh, right." He giggled, blushing as he started towards the stairs. "Be right back!" Jogging up the steps, excited to go shopping, he stepped back into Harry's room. He spotted his shoes by the bed, quickly slipping the blue TOMS on his small feet. After fixing his shoes, he went back downstairs to see Harry waiting by the door.

Harry smiled crookedly. "Ready?" he asked.

Louis nodded and followed Harry out of the house to his black jeep. He opened the door when Harry unlocked it, climbed into the car, and bucked himself up. "You have a really nice car." He smiled at Harry who smiled back softly after he finished climbing in. "Thanks," he said while buckling himself in. Harry started the car and fixed the radio before taking off to the mall. He watched Louis out of the corner of his eye as he drove, wondering what the small boy would want to buy at the mall.


	2. Living With a Princess Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is the prince well princess as he prefers, of England he has been waiting his whole life to take his spot on the thrown but before he can he is taken into hiding after he was almost killed at his practice ceremony. Now in a new town living a new life he meets Harry Styles, the nephew of the man who had saved him. Louis just can't help but fall a little in love..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I wanted to do smut but it didn't work so next chapter it will be smut :)  
> My tumblr is harrysbabylouis.tumblr.com

After parking the car, they walked into the mall. Louis looked around the huge shopping center in amazement, taking in all the different people, different stores, different displays. He stayed close to Harry because even though all Louis wanted to do was explore, he also doesn't want to get lost. Eyes wandering, he spotted a store called "Forever 21" Turning so he could look at Harry, he asked, "Could we go in there?"

 

Harry looked towards the store that Louis was pointing at. "Sure, if you want to." He shrugged slightly. He didn't care where Louis wanted to shop, he was just happy he was able to spend time with the boy. Sure, at first he didn't want to have anything to do with Louis, but there was something about the small boy that he found interesting. 

 

Louis beamed up at Harry, grabbing his hand and practically dragging the taller boy to the store. Walking inside, Louis paused, amazed at the large store, the clothes, the shoes, and the jewelry. 

 

Harry keeps Louis' smaller hand in his own, looking down at Louis when he stopped walking. "Love? You okay?" he asked, voice gentle.

 

Louis looks up at Harry, nodding a little. "Yes." He looks back towards the clothes, letting go of Harry's hand. "You may pick my clothes now." 

 

Harry raised his eyebrows in slight amusement and shock. "Excuse me?" he asked, turning the smaller boy to face him.

 

Louis looks up at Harry. "Aren't you going to pick my clothes? Back home my royal dresser picked everything I wore," he explained.

 

Harry's face became a look of shock. "You've never picked your own clothes before? Like ever?" 

 

"From the moment I was born, I had clothes made and picked for me. I really don't know how to pick clothes...." Louis explained as his cheeks tinted slightly pink from embarrassment. How could he not know something as simple as picking clothes.

 

Harry smiled and grabbed Louis' hand. "Then today is your lucky day, because right now, you get to pick your own clothes. You get to decide what you want to wear," he gently squeezed Louis' small hand in his own larger one.

 

Louis smiled brightly up at Harry, happy that for once he would be able to make his own decision. Don't get him wrong, he loved being a princess and living the royal life- but he also hated it because nothing was ever his choice. He was always told what to do, what to say, how to act, how to dress. But now, being here in a store he had never heard of with a guy he just meet yesterday, he got to make his own decisions- even those as small as picking clothes. "Then let's pick some clothes!" Letting out a small giggle he dragged Harry over to a rack of clothes.

 

Harry chuckled, letting go of the smaller boy's hand so Louis could look through the shirts. "Do you know what size to get, princess?" he asked, looking through the shirts as well.

Louis shook his head, "No idea. What size do you think I should get?" He pulled out an oversized, cream white jumper with the word Love on the front. 

 

Harry shrugged looking over Louis' petite frame. "Maybe a small or a medium?" He grabbed a medium sized, dark blue jumper from the rack. "What size is that?" he asked.

 

Louis looked at the tag. "Small," he answered, holding the jumper up to himself, trying to tell if it would fit.

 

Harry watched Louis. "Maybe you should pick both and then you can try them on in the dressing room?" he suggested, grabbing the same blue jumper in a medium.

 

Louis grinned at Harry, nodding. "Sounds good," he handed Harry the jumper, grabbing more and more only to fling them at Harry to hold. 

 

An hour later, Harry was walking around Forever 21 with a pile of clothes in his arms, ranging from jumpers, shirts, tank tops, dresses, jackets, skirts, pants, and leggings. Louis looked around the store for what he wanted to look through first. Spotting the panties, he walked over. Harry followed as he started looking through them.

 

Harry gulped slightly as he watched Louis look through the panties, throwing the ones he wanted onto the pile of clothes in Harry's arms. Louis picked ones ranging from lace, silk, and cotton. They were all different colors, and just the thought of Louis in them had Harry's cock twitching with interest. 

 

Louis held up a pink thong in one hand and a red thong in the other, showing Harry. "Which one do you think?" Louis didn't think there was anything wrong with having harry pick his panties out- back home the royal dresser knew, as well as the guards in the room, and whoever else was around. 

 

Harry licked his dry lips as he looked at the thongs in Louis' small hands. "Uh, they'd both look really good on you," he answered, trying to calm his hard on but knowing it would be difficult hiding the large bulge in his skin tight pants.

 

Louis nodded and put them on the pile. "Okay where can I try these on?" he asked, holding a few pairs of panties in his own hands.

 

Harry held the pile, careful not to drop anything. "The dressing rooms are this way." He led the small boy to the rooms in the back of the store, which was pretty empty aside from two or three others.

 

Louis walked straight to the biggest room, going inside and setting down the panties he held on the seat. "Just put the clothes down there," he told the taller boy as Harry walked in. Louis closed the door.

 

Harry set the clothes down and turned to leave, but the door was closed. "Uh, Lou, why'd you close the door?" His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he stared at the blue eyed boy.

 

Louis looked up at Harry equally confused. "What do you mean? Aren't you going to stay and help me with the clothes?"

 

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "If you want me to I guess I could stay." Nervousness filled his voice, knowing in just a few seconds he'd see the blue eyed beauty naked.

 

Louis smiled brightly "Thank you!" He pulled his shirt off, revealing his small perky nipples, tan skin, and little tummy. Next, he undid the button to the skinny jeans Harry had lent him, sliding them down and leaving on his white lace cheeky panties. Walking over to where Harry had taken a seat, he grabbed a white cream jumper to try on first. He slid it on carefully and looked to Harry. "How does it look? It's the medium." He looked down at himself, the jumper covering his panties and acting more of an oversized sweater.

 

Harry gulped, his mouth dry as he stared at the tan boy in front of him. "It, uh, looks good," he nodded reassuringly, moving his hands to rest on his lap to cover the bulge trying to get free.

 

Louis smiled. "I'll take this one." He stripped it off, leaving himself practically naked again and dropped the jumper into Harry's lap. Thirty minutes later or so, Louis had tried on all the clothes, separating the piles so he knew what he was getting and what he wasn't. The only thing left was the panties. Looking through them, he picked a pair of light blue, cheeky panties that said "Kiss Me" on the ass. Holding onto them, he carefully stripped off the panties he had on, leaving himself totally nude in front of Harry before sliding the new pair on and looking at himself in the mirror.

 

Harry watched the small boy, eyes filling with lust as he saw him fully naked for the first time. He was cleanly shaven, unlike Harry who had a small bush of pubes and a happy trail. The petite angel's cock looked pretty small from what Harry could tell, knowing he would be bigger if the two were to compare. The boy's perky ass was just perfect; it looked like it was made just for Harry's large hands to grab. Harry licked his lips, wanting to grab the boy's ass and squeeze it, feel his perky bum until Louis turned into a whimpering mess. He snapped from his thoughts when Louis cleared his throat. "Sorry what?" he asked, looking at Louis' face.

 

Louis smiled, glad he had Harry's attention again (if only he knew what Harry had been thinking). "I asked what you thought of these?" He did a small turn for Harry so he could see every angle of the panties.

 

Harry nodded, looking at Louis' lower half again as he spun. "They look really good. You should get them." 

 

Louis smiled and nodded happily, grabbing another pair to try on. Soon he had tried all of the panties on but one- the red thong. Stripping off the pair he had on, he slowly pulled the thong on and looked in the mirror.

 

Harry watched Louis, his pants tented from his hard on and harry could swear he was going to die from blue balls. He stood from his seat and walked over behind Louis, resting his hands on Louis small, curvy hips. "Those look really, really good," he mumbled, voice slightly huskier then before as he looked at their reflection in the mirror. The way he towered over the small boy, how his hands covered Louis' petite waist, how beautiful Louis' tan, curvy form looked.

Louis bite his bottom lip at the sound of Harry's voice and touch, feeling something in the pit of his stomach he's never felt before. He looked in the mirror, watching Harry's face and the way he looked at his half naked form. 

 

Harry gently massaged Louis hips. "I mean it princess, they look perfect on you," he whispered, a new found confidence taking over as he gently pressed a kiss to Louis' neck.

 

Louis' breath hitched slightly at the kiss, his knees going weak. "T-thank you," he stuttered.


	3. Living With A Princess Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is the prince well princess as he prefers, of England he has been waiting his whole life to take his spot on the thrown but before he can he is taken into hiding after he was almost killed at his practice ceremony. Now in a new town living a new life he meets Harry Styles, the nephew of the man who had saved him. Louis just can't help but fall a little in love..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever mg iPad glitched and ereased part if the chapter so it's short but I wanted to update so I'll update again this weekend. A big thanks to my amazing beta Alex (vainillavans.tumblr.con). Have any questions or maybe a prompt message me at harrysbabylouis.tumblr.com

Harry licked his lips, watching Louis' reaction in the mirror. He slowly trailed his hands down farther, resting them on the top of Louis' thick tan thighs. "Welcome, princess," he murmured.

Louis gently bite his bottom lip, loving the feel of Harry's hands on his body, but feeling insecure at the same time. Sure, he knew about sex and how it all worked. But Louis was innocent. He's never had a boyfriend--heck he hasn't even kissed anyone before. Carefully, he turned to face Harry. "I should um get dressed," he said softly.

Harry nodded and let go of Louis' hips. "Okay, princess." Moving back, he sat on the bench again. As much as he wanted to ravish Louis, he didn't want to force the small boy into anything. "After we pay we can go get something to eat."

Louis got dressed in the clothes he had on originally. "Sounds good," he smiled. "What kind of food is there?" 

"There's pizza, hamburgers, tacos, sushi, and chicken strips," Harry answered as he and Louis gathered the clothes.

Louis nodded and held the clothes in his hand. "You can pick." He walked to the door, opening it.

Harry stood up from the bench, holding some clothes as well as he followed Louis out of the dressing room. At the cash register, he set all the clothes down on the counter. "Sounds good, love." He wrapped his arm around Louis' waist gently. 

Louis smiled softly and put the other clothes on the counter, standing closer to Harry. "I'll pay you back."

Harry squeezed Louis' hip and handed the lady his card. "It's fine, love. Don't worry." He took back his card and grabbed the bags. Leading Louis out of the store, they went to the food court. 

Louis looked around, staying close to Harry. He looked at the different signs for food, the tables everywhere filled with either teenagers or older couples. Following Harry to the sign that read 'McDonald's,' he looked up at the colorful menu.

Harry looked down at Louis slightly. "What would you like, babe?" he asked.

Louis hummed softly, "Uh, I really don't know. Pick for me." he decided, still staring at the menu. 

Harry nodded, "Okay." He turned back to the cashier to order himself a Big Mac and Louis some chicken nuggets. After he paid, he led Louis to a table, pulling out the chair for him. 

Louis smiled biting his bottom lip softly, "Thank you." He sat down gracefully and crossed his legs. He watched Harry go around the table and sit in front of him.

 

Harry set down Louis' bags and smiled at the petite boy. "Having fun?" he asked, as he gently took Louis' hand into his own. 

Louis nodded a little. "Yeah, I really like it here. It's so different from my usual lifestyle, normally I wouldn't be allowed to walk around by myself." He looked at his and Harry's hands as Harry squeezed Louis hand softly. 

"You know at first I didn't think I'd like you. I figured you'd be a snotty brat, but you're actually really sweet."

Louis blushed softly, "Thank you. I like being a princess, but spending today with you is just so amazing. Today, I'm not a princess. I'm just Louis Tomlinson."

Letting Louis' hand go he grabbed the tray of food from the waitress and set it down. "I plan on showing you the life of a regular teenager. Including fast food." He got Louis food set up for him, "I got you chicken nuggets, fries, and a Pepsi to drink." 

"Alright, let's see how I like it." Grabbing one of the chicken nuggets, he took a bite. After chewing and swallowing, he licked his lips. "It's really yummy," he decided, taking another bite.

Harry smiled at Louis as he picked up his burger. "Perfect. Next I'll take you to the arcade, we'll get ice cream, and a movie if we have time." 

Louis swallowed his food, "That sounds like a perfect day. Thank you, Harry. I'm having a wonderful time."


End file.
